


You Can't Stand Under My Umbrella

by honeykiss



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, I have three essays to write but i wrote this instead, kyla is minkyungs roomie, yebin loves to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeykiss/pseuds/honeykiss
Summary: Minkyebin goes on a date and it ends with a soaked Minkyung





	You Can't Stand Under My Umbrella

All of Minkyung and Yebin’s exams were finally over and today neither of them had classes. Despite the fact they see each other every day whether it’s in two of their classes or after classes, seeing as Yebin spends all her time in her girlfriend’s dorm anyway, they looked forward to spending their whole day together for once in almost a month. Luckily for them, Minkyung’s roommate, Kyla, didn’t mind the constant intrusions and took a liking to Yebin over time. 

They planned their day out with generalized times to do things just in case they wanted to do other things. Activities for the day so far include grabbing breakfast in the morning (granted Minkyung could get Yebin out the bed before 1), going to an arcade for a bit, if they decide on one hopefully, catch a movie, a picnic at the park, and the rest is up in the air. In the end it’ll probably be spent at the dorm lazy around as usual, but they wouldn’t mind in the least bit. As she figured it proved kind of difficult to wake Yebin up. Since they have no classes today Yebin opted to stay at Minkyung’s so now Minkyung is laying on her back with Yebin’s arms snaked around her neck and legs wrapped around her waist holding on for dear life as Minkyung tries to coax her out of sleep. It’s 10am and they’ve been going at it for almost 10 minutes with Yebin mumbling something like “Why do you want to ruin your beautiful girlfriend’s precious sleep” and a “Just 5 more minutes” when Minkyung considers dragging her. As much as she loved cuddling the smaller girl her stomach was not very happy with the lack of food it was getting therefore she results to threatening to never let Yebin sleep over again or cuddle and that gets her up and moving. \ Yebin lives for cuddling.

In 20 minutes they’re ready and head out. There’s a café that’s about a 25-minute walk from the dorms that they decide to walk to because it’s a nice day out and neither of them has gotten outside much during exam time so now that it’s over they’ve resolved to go out more. The walk is peaceful and they don’t fill the silence with unnecessary conversation. In Yebin’s left hand is an umbrella even though the weather is nice it’s still been kinda sketchy. In her right hand is Minkyung’s that’s swinging their conjoined hands and it makes Yebin feel like a kid. A smile slowly takes place on her face from the feeling and her whole body feels warm and fuzzy as she looks up at her taller half. Yebin’s not the type to be a serious sap so it catches even her off-guard when she affectionately says “God I love you” out loud. They stop in sync with Yebin now looking away as a light pink dusts her cheeks and Minkyung looks down at her confusingly. It’s not like they’ve never said it before in their 6 month relationship not including their year and 4 month friendship before that it’s just that, again, Yebin isn’t a sap without a teasing tone. Before any teasing can ensue from Minkyung Yebin’s whining.

“Whhat I can’t tell my girlfriend I love her.” She lets out an exaggerated huff.

Minkyung just laughs while throwing her arm over Yebin’s shoulders giving her a kind of half hug snuggling her cheek on top of Yebin’s head. “Whatever loser. I love you too.” She gives her a crooked smile and they’re off again.

A few minutes later they’re in the café finding a booth seat. Minkyung orders their food, having their usual order memorized even though they hadn’t been in a while, along with two coffees. The morning goes by with them having some random conversation about a crime documentary Yebin watched the other day and playing footsies under the table. After it got a little heated causing Yebin to knock her knee hard on the underside of the table she argues how it’s really not fair because Minkyung’s got "legs for days" even though she started it in the first place. When they finally leave and Minkyung kisses Yebin’s knee better (which Yebin dons the perfect time to request to be piggybacked and is hurriedly declined) they head out to their other activities.

They stay at the arcade for a little over half an hour. Minkyung wins Yebin a stuffed puppy from the claw machine after three tries and Yebin beats her at all the shooting games except one. They even decide on going to see this romantic comedy (there’s more comedy than romance thankfully) that came out earlier that week. When they’re finally on their way back to the dorms its cooler out and they just want to lay down and sleep. They walk the same way as earlier holding hands and Yebin holding the umbrella as Minkyung holds the bag containing her girlfriend’s new stuffed puppy. 10 minutes from the dorms and it starts to rain a little. It’s not very hard but they put the umbrella up anyway and Yebin insists on holding it up. Minkyung lets her, even though it’s barely above her head, only because she looks so happy obviously content with their day well spent. It’s all going fine until they’re no more than two minutes from the dorm and it starts straight up pouring out of nowhere. They’d been walking in silence with Yebin humming softly so when the downpour starts Yebin kinda sorta forgot Minkyung was there and kinda sorta started running to the dorm as fast as her short legs would let her with the umbrella in hand. She really could’ve been a track star in her past life. It wasn’t until she reached the doors that she realized she forgot something… someone. The thought was highlighted as she heard that someone yelling as they entered the doors.

“YAH, KANG YEBIN!” There stood her soaking wet, shivering girlfriend. “It was pouring so you decided to run off with our SHARED umbrella? Really!?”

Yebin can only manage a small chuckle as she scratches behind her neck and it’s probably not the best thing to do but her instincts tell her to run so that’s what she does. Minkyung goes after her a beat later and thankfully for Yebin, Kyla is there so when the girl opens the door Yebin darts in and hides behind her. Kyla’s not sure what’s happening until Minkyung’s in front of the door a second later and she can’t help but suppress a laugh. Now she’s standing in-between a frightened Yebin and a soaked and furious Minkyung. Yebin’s rattling out an apology and Minkyung starts stepping forward and Kyla no longer wants to be in the middle so when she realizes Yebin can’t step back anymore she ducks off to the side. Minkyung tosses the bag she was holding her bed then reaches out and grabs Yebin into a tight hug.

“Shut up you idiot I still love you.” She tacks on a mumbled "for some reason" and Yebin hesitantly hugs back. “Even if I still love you I can’t let this go. No cuddling for a week.”

At that Yebin noticeably deflates but hugs Minkyung a little tighter because a week is way too long not cuddle her girlfriend. Kyla’s standing to the side shaking her head because she knows neither of them will hold out for a week.  
And they don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt somewhere off Tumblr:  
> “It was pouring and you ran off with our SHARED umbrella, leaving me to get soaked!”


End file.
